Wireless communications systems/methods are increasingly being used to provide voice, data and/or multimedia services. As the use of wireless systems/methods continues to increase, limited availability in electromagnetic spectrum may adversely constraint such systems/methods in their ability to transmit/receive voice/data/multimedia content effectively and at a rate that is satisfactory to end users.